comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20191221180921
Shadow's Hand (https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/2731061/) (This project only, not the rest of the series nor other projects other forms of him was included), vs Worm of Secrets (Destiny) Shadow hand's profile tier: at least 4A (due to shadow physiology and cosmic energy manipulation), possibly far higher (with darkness manipulation) name: shadow's hand origin: fictional character alternate universe / Black Moon gender: male age: unknown classification: being of shadows powers and abilities roar echo (let's out a roar that intimidates any foe instantly reducing their attack and defense by 2 tiers) mini bomb (a bomb made of shadows that destroys anything 2 or less tiers lower than him) touch attack - if a character that is 1 tier or more higher than him touches him with a energy based attack, they are immediately destroyed arrow destruction - if his arrow touches any superhero or good being, then they are instantly destroyed no matter how many times stronger they are than him shadow physiology (made up of entirely shadow) shadow manipulation darkness manipulation (through shadow manipulation) perfect immortality, cannot die and full resistance to alteration by death manipulation light resistance (sub power of shadow physiology) all sub powers of cosmic manipulation including light manipulation (added but treated as a technical sub power of cosmic manipulation) attack potency: at least multi solar system level speed: Immeasurable (beyond infinite speed) lifting strength: Irrelevant (Beyond all dimensional scale. Meaning: Tier 1-A and above.) striking strength: at least multi solar system level durability: at least multi solar system level stamina: infinite range: Planetary: 20,037 - 1,391,400 km standard equipment: shadow armor (provides extra defense durability and boost his shadow power), shadow helment (provides extra attack power and boost darkness power), equipment cannot be removed by any means since it's apart of his body unless it's completely destroyed which is impossible since he is a shadow and erasure / alike doesn't count intelligence: seemingly above average (far smarter than the 3 characters he battled in black moon) , possibly higher (seemingly primitive in battle though, but this is not the case, he has full control over his abilities and knows exactly where to guide his attacks) techniques; included in abilities/powers weaknesses: none notable before after black moon which is not included here -- shadow's hand image not drawn to scalen and not that character but 100% represents him (beside for intelligence) stats equalized at tier 2b hax on, blitz on, bfr on, characters can leave location starting distance:28.5 ft, location: gigantic city (size of a regular sized planet), city is also made of mostly light (though this does not weaken shadow's hand) due to light resistance base shadow's hand (base form, no other forms as of black moon) base worm of secrets (no other forms, possible other versions not included) -- ''worm of secrets wins 6/10 by acasuality + combat, wins 6/10 (worm of secrets had no other way to win, only 1 way: this way) (worm of secrets won) '' acasuality also countered shadow's hand's arrow destruction in order for worm of secrets to win